


【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（六）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640101
Kudos: 6





	【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（六）

Chapter6-Part1

这可能是1985年伦敦最寒冷的一个周天，也许也是最漂亮的一个。

街道和天空是同一种别样的冷白，周围裁剪整齐的灌木丛里混杂着雪和冰，自上而下形成颜色深浅不一的几层；小瓣的雪花零零散散地从亮白的天空中下落，落到十字路口的路灯雕花上，被灯烛处的热量融化后又化作亮晶晶的冰印。

甜品店装修得花哨鲜艳的玻璃大门上，挂着一把紧紧扣住的复古黄铜旧锁，透明空橱窗上贴着字体圆滑加粗的精致广告画报。白茫茫的积雪厚厚的，就像淋上的糖霜掩盖松软甜美的烤蛋糕一样，近乎掩盖了一半的橱窗；也许也由于是周天，街道上行人稀少，人们哈出的热气变成正在消散的白雾，踩在绵软厚实的雪层上发出咔嚓咔嚓的清晰声响，形成几行深深浅浅的脚印，他们的头发被风雪吹乱，雪花粘在上面凝结成剔透莹亮的冰晶。

莱姆斯把半冻僵的双手揣进毛绒绒的大衣口袋里，以防被干燥锐利的冬季西北风吹致干裂，一边思考自己为什么在稀有的空闲周天上午离开能隔绝躲避一切繁杂法案和公务的卧室，一边怀念着温暖的被窝，柔软的床和香甜的大杯热可可。

黑色的大狗行走的姿态很优雅——就像他身为那个异常英俊的巫师时一样。他慢条斯理地跟随在莱姆斯的右侧，狗爪的形状清晰地印在雪地上——莱姆斯曾不止一次因担心他会冻伤而要求他带上棉质爪套，甚至希望他直接变回巫师形态——毫无疑问这一切的提议都被具有过量自由探险精神的小天狼星拒绝。后者暂时还不打算在莱姆斯面前直接变身，且他身为一只巨大的狗时唯一愿意带着的东西只有挂有“大脚板”金属名牌的皮质项圈——因为莱姆斯见到大脚板戴上带有银色尖锐金属铆钉和链条的皮质狗项圈时，露出了惊喜的表情。

大脚板自己咬着项圈的手柄，银质的链条在褐发巫师厚实的大衣内侧的口袋里折叠挂着——莱姆斯和小天狼星都认为乖巧聪明如大脚板的狗是不需要被束缚的——噢，也许只有莱姆斯。

褐发男人感觉到黑犬柔软的，毛绒绒的巨大躯体在小腿肚上撒娇般地蹭动，黄铜色的圆眼睛瞪大，露出渴求的神情。狗嘴里的尖牙卡着，舌尖抵住潮湿的圆柱形牛皮手柄，却发出含糊不清的呜呜声，刻意地叼着手柄往大衣口袋的位置戳动。

褐发巫师疑惑地嘬起嘴，轻柔地唤了他两声，捏紧埋在口袋最深一层的手——小天狼星发现莱姆斯面对大脚板露出迷惑表情的时间甚至比莉莉还要少，这说明他对格兰芬多前院草及其阿尼马格斯表达方式的了解正在逐渐增长着。

这似乎使非法阿尼马格斯的身份处于一种更加危险的境地——小天狼星想，这的确会无端增长恐慌和不安，但没有到想要逃离的程度。

至少让他牵着我在雪地里走一走，小天狼星在心里为自己奇怪的行为辩护。

“不，大脚板。”

莱姆斯露出了为难的表情，看着蹭动的大脚板和可怜兮兮的黄铜色大眼睛。他握紧了口袋里冰冷的链条，强迫自己把这双无辜的黄色眼睛和那双深灰色的，闪烁着狡黠的恶作剧光芒的漂亮眼睛联系在一起。

“听着，我不会碰沾有你口水的手柄。不，你别想让我在17℉的空气里把手给拿出来。”

小气鬼，连保温咒都不舍得用——大脚板不满地小声呜咽着，祈求的表情里带上了一点温柔的委屈——下次接吻的时候我也要嫌弃你的口水脏。

“不，你自己咬着。不想咬着了话给我放口袋里，别想让我牵着…”莱姆斯年轻的脸上板起的老成和严肃很快就在大脚板恳切的目光下融化了，“哎好吧算了算了……下次再这样我就真不带链子出来了。”

褐发巫师用柔软的声音佯装威胁，妥协地弯腰接过大脚板卡在嘴里的手柄。后者发出欣喜的吠叫，趁着他靠近时用爪子搂住莱姆斯的脖子，空下来的嘴在被冷风吹得泛红的脸颊上轻轻碰了一下。

“就一次啊，狗项圈对于你来说作用应该只有让别人知道你的名字而已。”

莱姆斯毫无威慑力地警告道，大手在冰冷的空气中不适地轻微颤抖，小天狼星可以通过黑白的视像看见苍白的手背上突起跳动着的血管。大脚板带着歉意，用温热粗糙的舌头舔舔莱姆斯干燥的手，安慰似的再次发出一声哼叫——大多数人不知道小天狼星其实是乖巧顺从的，但是没有人思考过为什么莱姆斯总能开启他暴躁凶狠的一面——就像莱姆斯是温柔斯文的，而小天狼星总能开启他肮脏下流的一面。

卢平司长亲昵地揉揉大黑狗的脑袋夸赞一声，笑着站起来，拿出口袋里折叠起来的银链拴在皮质手柄和项圈之间。大脚板轻柔地叫了一声，敷衍地摇摇尾巴跟随着褐发巫师的脚步。

他们之间的距离非常近，莱姆斯行走时，每一次移动小腿时都能蹭动大脚板身上蓬松的毛——如果这是秋天了话，大脚板能断定自己松软而富有光泽的皮毛上已经摩擦起满身劈里啪啦的静电。

小天狼星斜着眼睛打量莱姆斯——看着他柔顺的褐发随着气流的方向缓慢飘动，分明的颧骨和嘴唇都被冻得通红，显得皮肤更加苍白，高挺的鼻梁和深邃的眼窝互相衬托着，琥珀色的眼球里深情的光芒热烈——好吧，小天狼星决定以这些为依据把他从一夜情对象升级为炮友。

或许可以再升一级，大脚板傲慢甩甩尾巴——如果他表现好了话。

Chapter6-Part2

“等等……大脚板。”

小天狼星的思考被颈部皮质项圈的突然放松打断了，目光顺着莱姆斯的手指尖指向的方向——清晨微弱的阳光呈现一种奶味的淡金色，泼洒在被莹亮的白银色雪花覆盖的松树森林上；靠近光源的松树针叶显现出原本的深绿，投射出长长的灰影，遮盖住下方的针叶使其颜色更加暗黑；积雪不均匀地在被树叶切割的细碎的光斑下熠熠生辉，斑驳覆盖在树木不同粗细的枝干上；融化时顺着树干流到地面，还来不及被土壤吸收的水分结成冰，分布在接近树根的位置；一些灰白的积雪混杂了土壤，盖住落下的枝叶和小松果，重物压碎它们时不再会出现嘎嚓的清脆声响；高大的松树上胀裂的松塔呈现褐黑色，鱼鳞似的一片片张开的缝隙中夹着碎白。

“巨大的损失——我搬来这里小半年了都没发现这附近有森林。”莱姆斯似乎看呆了地喃喃自语——他琥珀色的眼球倒映出被冬季给予一层漂亮银纱的松林，“我以为只有威尔士有这么大片的森林——威尔士的森林比英格兰多太多了。”

小天狼星用颈部茂密的皮毛在小腿肚上来回蹭动——他迟钝地还没有意识到这是犬科动物标记领土的常见方式——他轻轻地叫了一声，立起耳朵，用鼻尖拱着莱姆斯的膝盖窝和大腿示意自己愿意听他继续说下去。

“威尔士算是我的家乡，然而我对它的印象只是有很多的森林和没能影响到我的奇怪的英语口音——我现在甚至怀疑那是另外一种语言。”

莱姆斯平稳的脚步踩在松林厚实的积雪上，踢着一个熟透的松果滚啊滚，松果散架后在雪地上留下一道浅浅的痕迹。他的声音有点沙哑。

“因为我4岁的时候就被父母带着搬离了威尔士，我妈有的时候会开玩笑说如果威尔士算是我的家乡了话，那为什么不说我是法国人——反正卢平家族的祖籍来自于法国。”

大脚板嗷呜一声应了他的话——小天狼星在这之前只了解过苏格兰有很多的森林，也许最出名的就是霍格沃茨的森林，那里禁止学生进入，却还是被年轻气盛意气风发的大脚板，虫尾巴和尖头叉子在七年的冒险生涯中多次作为探索精神和勇气的发泄地区——遗憾的是禁林太大了，也没有现在所在的这片松树林美丽，甚至它的中心区域还有些黑暗得令人毛骨悚然。

“我记得那是一个很匆忙的打算——但也是一个很必要的打算。”小天狼星敏锐地察觉到莱姆斯声音里的情绪出现的变化，他沙褐色的刘海软顺地垂下来，盖住右边的半只眼睛，阴霾像暴风雪前的云层一样浓密地聚起来。

“在我4岁那年的一个月圆，我在威尔士的家所在的街区遭遇了一个叫芬里尔的狼人的袭击，——显然他是有目的的，后来我也的确得知他是少数能够在变形后保留理智意识的纯血狼人之一，且我就是他的目的，因为我父亲发表了不利于狼人的言论。”

“好在他没有得逞——当晚他的行动信息有一定程度的泄露，整个街区的大人们为了保护他们的孩子和芬里尔进行了搏斗，我父亲在内的几个人受了较为严重的伤。后来魔法部赶到了，他在感染任何孩子之前逃走了。”小天狼星默不作声，莱姆斯用言语把他带进具有真实画面和声音的回忆里，“但是说实话，我对那天晚上的记忆非常模糊。我只记得一点，父亲不在家里，母亲很紧张地守在门口并且不允许我发出任何声音。”

“因为那天晚上天黑的早，所以我睡得很早，但是总是被外面大人们的呼喊声和嘶哑的狼嚎声和闪烁的灯光弄醒，我看到家里的窗户和门都被好几个麻瓜锁和魔法咒语扣紧，我母亲甚至给它们黏上了胶带，尤其是我的卧室。人们的影子印在卧室的窗帘上，他们很着急地跑，直到一个巨大的，毛绒绒的野兽一样的影子咆哮，他们开始打斗。我的睡眠，也许都不能称之为睡眠……”

莱姆斯正在努力把自己沉浸在回忆里，以便获得更多尘封多年的信息，他甚至没有意识到一只耳朵尖尖的灰色松鼠被大脚板龇牙咧嘴的凶恶动作吓得滑倒在雪地上。

“因为那断断续续的，就像我说的总是被各种各样的声音和光影弄醒，我不知道芬里尔有没有破坏社区周围的建筑和各种防线，但是我挺确定那个狼人砸破了我卧室的窗户。”

莱姆斯把手柄换到左手，右手的手背上伸到大脚板鼻下——那里有一道浅白色的月牙形伤疤：“这应该是溅出来的碎玻璃割伤的——不管怎么样只要不是芬里尔咬伤的就很幸运，否则我身上估计不止这么一道伤疤了。”

小天狼星用大脚板湿润粗糙但是温暖的舌尖轻轻滑过舔着苍白的手背上那道并不明显的月牙形的伤疤，脑海里各种杂七杂八的想法被不属于自己的黑暗记忆清空，他有点想现在就变回巫师抱住莱姆斯——即使迟到了，也抱住20年前那个蜷缩在被窝里捂着伤口和嘴发抖的4岁小男孩。

“第二天早上等我父亲从圣芒戈回来之后我们就离开了，父母只是交给我一张去苏格兰的火车票，连行李都连也帮我装好地离开了威尔士。火车上他们还吵了一架，原因是我父亲认为霍格沃茨是最安全的，想要搬去苏格兰霍格莫德周围的地方。我母亲觉得那里的房子太贵了，反正我也年纪小不如跟着她回娘家去麻瓜界避避风头。”

“但我父亲还是坚持霍格沃茨是最安全的地方，他几乎花光了所有积蓄把我们一家安顿在霍格莫德的一座小楼里，我家楼下的酒吧老板是一个长得和邓布利多很像的老人，他养了很多的山羊，后来我知道那是阿不福思——邓布利多的弟弟。”

小天狼星对阿不福思没有很深刻印象——脾气古怪的老头对来自纯血家族几乎每年都要参加大大小小宴会的孩子来说太常见了。

但他记得那群山羊——小天狼星的记忆力有一个没课的下午，掠夺者们精力旺盛，对着塔楼窗户轮番模仿狼的嚎叫，他们妄图看到羊群惊慌四散，结局却是直至嗓子干哑疼痛也无法触动哪怕一只羔羊，最后小天狼星垂头丧气地作出“那是全英国最聪明的一群山羊”的结论。

詹姆肿着嗓子，抱怨也许他们之间有人的阿尼马格斯是狼了话，也许就能成功了——这个猜测使正在赌气的小天狼星又发出几次声嘶力竭的狼嚎。大脚板最终也没有成功，但当他的嗥叫变成哀鸣，所有人都临近放弃边缘时，他目瞪口呆地听见对面的拉文克劳塔楼传来了一声悠长逼真的狼嚎声，而那群在掠夺者无数次模仿下镇静悠闲地进食沉睡的奶白色山羊们一时间惊慌失措，四处张望，几只少年羊羔甚至风声鹤唳地奔腾起来。

“那一定是吃了哔哔怪叫糖果！”小天狼星记得詹姆当时抱着手臂，傲慢地为自己辩解，而他自己则怀着好奇和期待，怀疑拉文克劳是否也存在一个聪明优秀的，阿尼马格斯是狼的少年。

“我住的离霍格沃茨真的很近，近到霍格莫德日我都能顺路回去看看我妈。但这并不意味着我就很了解霍格沃茨，我小的时候在大概七岁左右就确认了魔力外泄，被路过酒吧的麦格教授夸赞天资优秀以后就挺贪玩的，把大部分的时间花在追逐雪地兔子和为了更多的糖果讨好蜂蜜公爵的老板娘，我甚至没有好好读父亲送给我的《霍格沃茨——一段校史》。”

但你还是被分进了以智慧著称的拉文克劳，还在西边的奖杯陈列柜子里几个魔法竞赛徽章和奖杯上刻上了加粗大写的花体“莱姆斯·卢平”，然后以N.E.W.T.全科Outstanding的成绩毕业，并在25岁以前进入魔法部管理层——小天狼星讽刺地一条一条罗列着褐发巫师卓越的功绩，不屑地评价。如果这段关于幼年时期顽皮的言论传到彼得，玛琳和艾米琳或是任何和他们年龄相仿的法律执行司员工耳朵里，他们一定会被气疯的。

“我入学分院的时候，分院帽在拉文克劳和格兰芬多之间犹豫了——最然很多人都不相信，但是我觉得他是会考虑学生自己的想法的。我认为他最终把我分到拉文克劳的有一部分原因在于我自己内心的倾向——因为我父亲是格兰芬多，他告诉我格兰芬多的休息室和宿舍都在很高的塔楼上，我不想爬那么高，而且那些楼梯一开始让我很没有安全感——但是后来我发现拉文克劳塔楼和格兰芬多塔楼一样高。”

穿透针叶的细小金色光圈落到脸部和颈部，莱姆斯抬起手，抹开来垂下来挡住视线的刘海和一些从松树上落下来的冰碴子自嘲地笑，霍格沃茨的记忆显然对他来讲是珍贵美好的，也许霍格沃茨是他童年和少年时期的避风港——小天狼星不知道这句话是怎么构成出现在自己的头脑里的，后来他发现这句话更适合形容他自己。

“我的确很喜欢拉文克劳——就像大家的印象里一样偏向于安静。同学们学识渊博热衷于从不同的角度探究，对知识的接受度和吸收度非常高。我们很喜欢呆在图书馆里，平斯夫人总是会记下每一个分进拉文克劳的新生，这样如果出了问题她就可以从最经常来图书馆的一群人里开始排查——当然最后一般都不是拉文克劳的学生做的，是斯莱特林和格兰芬多。”

格兰芬多的学生明明也是图书馆常客——大脚板用软软的肉垫用力踩化一点积雪，发出一声不满的呜咽，咬着莱姆斯的裤脚为刚才提到的学院刻板印象和偏见辩解——虽然我上学的时候比较喜欢去的是禁书区。

“在拉文克劳学院的氛围里度过的时间越长我就越像一个拉文克劳，不排除本身就有许多罗伊娜·拉文克劳本人欣赏的品质，我认为我是受到了影响的——唯一没有受到影响的也许是占卜学。特劳妮教授也来自我们学院，大部分拉文克劳的学生都具有较好的占卜天赋，很不幸我并不属于他们中的一员。”

“我其实从来没有考虑过我如果分到了格兰芬多会是什么样的问题，但是学院对我来说似乎会放大一定地特质并压缩另一些特质，比如钻研好学的精神消磨掉了贪玩——也许这是在格兰芬多会被放大的，我是说探险精神。”

莱姆斯偏过头，尽量避免与大脚板的眼神接触。后者则竖起尖尖的耳朵认真地通过低沉的声音捕捉信息。小天狼星不停做出狼狗捕食的动作和表情尽量吓退林子里游荡攀爬的灰黄褐色松鼠——大脚板担心这群烦人的啮齿类动物会打断莱姆斯的回忆或是自己的倾听——又或许在莱姆斯身上留下不止一个气味标记的大狗厌恶别的动物侵犯甚至只是靠近自己的领土。

“探险精神，骑士荣誉精神，再或者说勇气和好奇心——如果再多一点，稍微再多受格兰芬多的影响一点。”

“或者遇到小天狼星再早一点，我遇见他的时间实在太迟了。”

“开头不管怎么算都太晚了，尽管那是一个未完结的故事。”

莱姆斯抬手接住一只被大脚板白森森的牙齿吓得从松树枝叶上摔下来的橘色松鼠，把它放回较低的枝丫上。有几片莹亮透明的碎雪花挂在大脚板黑亮的耳朵上，后者扇扇耳朵让它们落回地面的脚印上——那也许相当寒冷，在这点上他有些庆幸自己是阿尼马格斯形态。

但同时他也失望自己是阿尼马格斯形态，因为他想要用手指真真实实触碰被岁月尘封的记忆——是4岁时在被窝里颤抖哭泣，手上带有留着鲜血和玻璃渣碎片伤口的小男孩，是11岁在带着老旧灰尘气息的分院帽下抱着不用爬楼梯的心态，自作聪明地选择了拉文克劳的新生，是15岁在对面塔楼上并紧双手熟练模仿狼嚎的少年——和24岁，弓着背坐在放着半杯绿色马提尼的吧台前的背影。那个不管是什么时候相遇都觉得原本可以早一点，更早一点的人。


End file.
